There are many ornaments in which a solid for decoration is adhered to the surface of a product. In this adhesion, it is required that there is an adhesive strength that can withstand use, and the position of adhesion is not externally visible such that design as an ornament is not impaired.
Patent Literature 1 describes adhesion of a solid to a member having a flexible planar shape such as cloth or leather. Patent Literature 1 describes a method of adhering leather and a crystal glass with a sufficient strength, without causing deterioration of external appearance of leather due to an adhesive.
Meanwhile, as ornaments such as hair bands and bracelets, many ornaments in which a solid for decoration is adhered to an elastic member having high elasticity, such as a rubber, have been commercially available. However, in order to make an ornament in which a solid for decoration is adhered commercially available, it is required that the solid is adhered with adhesive force that can sufficiently endure repeated washing, friction due to contact with other members, collision with other members and the like. While not wishing to be bound by theory, the inventors of the present invention have considered that adhesive force exceeding 2.5×106 Pa is at least preferable for making an ornament in which a solid for decoration is adhered commercially available, and beyond that, adhesive force of 2.7×106 Pa or 3.0×106 Pa or higher is further preferable.
However, in adhesion of a solid to an elastic member, an adhesive surface itself of the elastic member was stretched. Thus, it was difficult to achieve such adhesive force. Further, when the cross section of the elastic member had a circular shape, it was even more difficult to achieve such adhesive force since the solid was more likely to come off. As a result, none of the products that are currently commercially available has a sufficient adhesive strength of a solid to an elastic member, and they do not have satisfying durability. Patent Literature 1 also does not describe adhesion of a solid to an elastic member having high elasticity such as a rubber.